


Endearing Curls

by Proxinge



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullen is a nerd, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proxinge/pseuds/Proxinge
Summary: Cullen takes a stab at flirting





	Endearing Curls

The name was appropriate for Skyhold, all you saw when you stepped outside was the sky. It was a shame that such a place had been hidden away from the world for so long, it truly was a masterpiece.

"Breathtaking."

You jumped, so distracted by the sky, Cullen had come up behind you without noticing.

"It is, isn't it?" You sighed as you stared back up at the mountains and clouds.

"Although it pales in comparison to the beautiful w-woman in front of me."

Your heart skipped a couple of beats as you turned around to find him staring down into your eyes. Though the beads of perspiration that clung to Cullens' forehead, you still took his words to heart.

"Beautiful huh?" Your mouth twitched into a smile.

"Was I being too forward? I-I'm terribly sorr-" Cullen stuttered over his words.

"You're lucky that I find those rogue curls of yours so endearing." You laughed quietly and stood on your toes, pulling him down to your height and pecked his cheek with a quick kiss.

"I'll see you around Cullen."

You waved as you took extra care to swing your hips while you walked. Your efforts did not go un-noticed as Cullen starred at your distancing tail end while holding his cheek; still burning where you kissed.

"Breathtaking." He sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> A short lil drabble I thought of while scrolling through Tumblr. Carry on.


End file.
